


Auto-Correct

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by damnyouautocorrect.com, John is having issues with his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Correct

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I finally realized you can post images on here! Silly me. Look, [fan art](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/081/b/2/the_roadtrip_and_the_auto_correct_by_ile_o-d4tl1te.jpg) by ile_o! And [more fanart](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=24741675) (but I am not sure what they go by)!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
